Waking Nights: The Dream
by vampyrknight
Summary: A collection of some dreams that David might have had, and what happened when he woke up. (Part 1 of 4)


Dreams (Part 1) By: Kelly Johnson October 2003   
*********   
Disclaimer: I don't claim nor ever have claimed rights to The Incredible Hulk and other affiliations. This for pure enjoyment, and to keep away any messy legal issues.   
**********   


FADE IN   


ESTABLISHING-PARK-DAY   


Camera zooms in to DAVID and LAURA walking hand in hand. They find a shady spot and sit down, they are laughing.   


LAURA

David, what are you doing?

  
More laughing as DAVID gives playful raspberries to the back of her neck.   


LAURA

You animal!

  
She turns to face him and they lean on their elbows, facing each other.   


DAVID

Mm, do you know how much I love you?

  
He moves closer to her face. A stray hair flaps in the breeze and he puts it behind her ear. He holds her head in his hand and looks into her eyes. He puts one hand on her waist and draws her closer to him so their bodies are just touching.   


DAVID

(Voice over)

So beautiful. Why so soon?

Why did she have to go so soon?

  


CUT- PARK - DAY   


DAVID is trying to open the door of a burning car that has flipped over. DAVID struggles more with the door. Camera zooms to face of distraught DAVID when he turns and looks behind him. Camera pans to show JACK MCGEE about 80 yards away, holding what looks to be a crossbow.   


JACK

John! Doctor Banner!

  
Camera watches as MCGEE runs towards DAVID. Pan to behind DAVID. Camera zooms into interior of car.   
DAVID'S POV: LAURA and CAROLINE are both inside the burning vehicle. They are unconscious. Camera pans out to see MCGEE getting closer to DAVID.   


JACK

John!

  
MCGEE aims crossbow at DAVID and shoots. DAVID manages to dive away just in time, as the arrrow hits the side door. This causes a small flame to erupt from another point on the vehicle.   


DAVID

McGee! No, stop!

  
Camera zooms to DAVID as he reaches his hand out to the car. Zoom to scene of burning car, when HULK rushes in from stage left and opens car door. Camera remains still as he pulls CAROLINE out of the car, clothed in black, like a widow. Camera zooms to CAROLINE'S face, wet with tears   


CAROLINE

(Weakly)

David, help me.

Please.

  
Camera zooms out, to show HULK and CAROLINE. She reaches out to him, her exposed arms bruised all the way up to her sleeves. Pan to DAVID.   


DAVID

My God, Caroline.

I'm so sorry.

  
DAVID begins to cry. Pan to MCGEE walking up to the HULK. Camera zoom as MCGEE whispers something inaudible in HULK'S ear. CAROLINE remains limp in HULK'S arms. Camera follows HULK'S head as he tilts it and roars. Zoom out as HULK puts CAROLINE down, inside the car, and walks towards DAVID. Angle next to DAVID as MCGEE aims crossbow to car interior and HULK still approaches.   


DAVID

Jack, don't!

  
HULK grabs DAVID'S shirt collar, and drags him along the ground. Zoom to DAVID as he struggles, grabbing onto HULK'S wrist with no effect. Side angle, so audience can't see in car as HULK holds DAVID still next to the passenger door. MCGEE lets two arrows go, as DAVID yells in terror. HULK throws David into car, head first. Zoom to interior of car.   


DAVID

McGee! Don't do this to me!

  
CAROLINE and LAURA are gone, but the HULK has sealed the broken door onto the car. DAVID struggles to free himself as flames start to come in from the underside of the car. Pan to windshield as DAVID looks out. The HULK is staring back in at him, and glares at him. Camera pan to HULK'S arm crashing through windshield and grabbing DAVID by the shirt again. Camera follows DAVID as he is pulled out of the car, and yells as his back runs over the broken glass. The HULK begins to walk away from the wreck, into some nearby trees.   


DAVID

(pleading)

Let me go!

  
HULK looks back quickly. Camera zooms to MCGEE running after HULK and DAVID, now with a large rifle. Behind MCGEE, the car explodes in a large ball of fire, mimicking the one that destroyed the laboratory.   


JACK

I'll get you Banner!

The Hulk is mine!

  
Camera zooms on MCGEE, who stops running. MCGEE takes aim and shoots. Cut to HULK with a tranquilizer dart in his back, bellowing. HULK removes dart and continues running through the woods, slowing down with time as the narcotic takes effect.   


DAVID

What's the matter?

Why are we slowing down?

McGee is right behind us!

We have to keep moving!

  
Camera zooms to HULK as he looks drowsily at DAVID, and then where MCGEE would be behind them off screen. He is tired and lets go of DAVID'S shirt. Camera zooms on HULK as he rests against a tree and closes his eyes. DAVID comes up in front of him and kneels down. Angle to DAVID and HULK. DAVID starts to shake HULK, trying to wake him up. HULK'S lids flutter as his head flops around.   


DAVID

You've got to wake up!

You can't let McGee get you!

We have to get away from him!

Don't you understand?

  
DAVID'S POV: Zoom to MCGEE appearing from behind a tree, and points rifle at DAVID.   
Zoom to spot where the HULK was, it's empty, with no trace of the HULK. Camera back to MCGEE and DAVID.   


JACK

This time, I won't miss.

  
Zoom into MCGEE'S face, up against the butt of the rifle as a single shot comes from the background.   


BLACKOUT   


FADE IN   


SAME WOODS NEAR CAVE - DAY   


DAVID'S POV: Camera is fuzzy, and the terrain is not clear, but it looks familiar.   


DAVID

(Voice over)

What happened?

  
DAVID'S POV: Camera is still fuzzy as a hand settles on a log next to DAVID. The camera focuses, to see the hand is green. Another hand comes up near the Camera as it looks at the palms and tops of the hands. Flipping them over and over.   
Camera pan to see HULK sitting on a log in the same woods near an outcropping of rocks. HULK looks confused as he flips his hands, looking intently at them.   


DAVID

(Voice over)

What's going on?

  
Camera zooms to MCGEE, with crossbow again, aiming for the HULK. Camera pans to HULK sitting on log, looking at MCGEE, off camera.   


DAVID

(In deep 'voice' of Hulk)

McGee! It's me! 

David Banner!

  
Camera zooms to MCGEE who does not seem bothered by the talking HULK. He keeps crossbow ready and walks towards HULK.   


JACK

I've been looking for you for

a long time Banner.

  
Zoom to HULK, who looks around for a way out. There seems to be a solid wall of rock, except behind MCGEE.   


DAVID

(Voice over)

There has to be another way out!

  
Camera pan and follow HULK as he gets up and rushes MCGEE. HULK sends crossbow flying away and picks up MCGEE roughly by the throat. HULK growls fiercely.   


David

(Voice over)

What's going on?

What am I doing?

  
Zoom to MCGEE'S red face. He struggles to pry HULK'S hand off of his throat.   


JACK

(Gasping)

Please! Let me go!

  
Pan to HULK'S face, which is twisted with anger. Suddenly, the face softens. Zoom to MCGEE as the HULK lets him drop to the ground on his knees, clawing at his throat for air. Zoom to HULK as he looks around walking out of the tree line. Zoom to place of burning car. Where the burning car once was, is now only a charred spot in the grass. Now there is the Gamma Radiation unit sitting in the middle of the charred grass. The HULK goes over to the unit and sits in the chair.   


DAVID

(Voice over)

This has to end. Now.

  
Zoom to panel of buttons as a green hand methodically enters in commands to the console. Pan to see entire machine, it hums with electricity. Suddenly, the machine turns on and the HULK roars in pain as the gamma rays overload his genetic structure.   


HOTEL ROOM - NIGHTTIME   


Camera POV - zoom on DAVID'S face 

DAVID sits up rigidly in bed, sweating and gasping for air. It is too dark to make out much detail. He rubs his face with his trembling hands, and carefully parts his fingers.   
DAVID'S POV: Camera pans around the dark room.   


DAVID

(Muffled by his hands)

My God.

  
Camera zooms to see DAVID get out of bed unsteadily and stays in main room while he walks into the bathroom and the light turns on. Camera zooms from behind DAVID, looking into mirror. DAVID is at the sink area where he squints in the glare of the lights. He looks down at the sink.   
Camera zooms into mirror as he looks up and into the mirror. His white eyes contrasting the unkempt, brown hair on his head.   


BLACKOUT   



End file.
